fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Koopalings
}} The Koopalings are a clan of Koopa-like children with a close relation to Bowser. The term originally debuted in Super Mario Bros. 3, with the introduction of the canonical seven Koopalings: Iggy Koopa, Larry Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Roy Koopa and Wendy O. Koopa. The group has worked alongside many other fanon Koopaling characters, as well as Bowser Jr. on occasion. According to Nintendo, the original Koopalings are unrelated to Bowser and Bowser Jr.. Of the fanon Koopalings, only Dolly P. Koopa, Gwendoline T. Koopa and Kevin Koopa are blood related to Bowser. Nintendo considers Larry Koopa the leader of the Koopalings. List of Koopalings Every Koopaling has his/her own personality, and looks, though some newer fanon Koopalings that resemble some original ones. Some have different skins at birth. Others got them by other manners. Some Koopalings even wear clothes as well. There are a few Koopalings who resemble their father, Bowser. Others don't. A small group of Koopalings are actually adopted, and not biological children of Bowser. Here is a list of the Koopalings, split into Bowser's children, Becki Koopa's children, Adopted With Reasoning, Adopted With No Specific Reasoning, Other, and Joke Articles. Canon Koopalings are bold printed. They are listed by age in descending order. Bowser's children *Kevin Koopa - A Koopaling with an extremely strong love for basketball. Despite his tough image, along with him hanging out with Roy and Risen, he is actually very nice and is not a bully. *Dolly P. Koopa - A Koopaling that loves to sing and dance, and has a passoion for cooking. Due to this passion, Bowser forces her to cook all the food. She is able to understand how people feel, and is a slightly lonely Koopaling. *Gwendoline T. Koopa - Gwendoline is one of the most nicest Koopalings, and she has an obsession with scarves and poison mushrooms. She resembles Lemmy, Wendy and Ellen. *'Bowser Jr.' - Bowser favorite child and the most recent canon one. Bowser Jr. is a spoiled brat who always gets special treatment from Bowser, like gettng his own Koopa Clown Car while the other Koopalings didn't (until 2014), and going on exclusive missions with Bowser. Becki's Children *Mortisha Koopa - Bowser's neice. Her mother Becki Koopa died via electrocution so she stays with Bowser and the Koopalings. Her necklace gives her special mind reading abilities. Nephews/Nieces of Unknown Parent *Iago Koopa - A crazy Koopaling, who has a magic wand like Kamek. He is Bowser's nephew. It is unknown why he lives with Bowser. Adopted With Reasoning *Lavora Koopa - The oldest of the fanon Koopalings. She has an interest in rock music. She is one of the few Koopaling with full gold-blonde hair and has a bow wrapped on her tail. *Thomas Koopa - An crazy inventor who created the Lightbulb Goomba, and is rivals with Ludwig. *Pyotr I. Koopa - A Koopaling that often taunts Wendy and Lavora, and has a Magic Paintbrush. He used to be loyal until Roy came along. He is the third-oldest fanon Koopaling. *'Ludwig von Koopa' - Possibly the smartest of all Koopalings, and the oldest of the original seven. He creates classical music and inventions and dislikes it when people annoy him. *Aidan Koopa - A koopaling with psychic powers. He is the 2nd smartest koopaling of all. Despite not looking like it, he is more mature than Harley. *Ignis Koopa - One of Bowser's mant adopted children. He is part Koopa, part Chameleon. He prefers to be around fire and hot areas. *'Lemmy Koopa' - The smallest of all Koopalings, yet the second oldest of the original seven Koopalings. He is dim witted and has more interest in becoming a circus star than beating Mario. *'Roy Koopa' - A big and bulky Koopaling that resembles a hooligan thanks to the glasses. He seems to like the colors pink and purple, and bullies most of the Koopalings. *Patti Lee Koopa - A smart, but lazy Koopaling. She enjoys music and plays the guitar. She is known to prank her siblings often, like Ross. *Edwin B. Koopa - A koopaling who lost his tooth when he was 11. He hates Luigi, similar to Bazyli, and has a love for cheese. *Mulgarth Koopa - A koopaling with a love for nature. He prefers to hang around Tim, for his rocks, which is nature-related and Gwendoline because he loves her poison mushrooms. He likes to say alone often. *Ross Koopa - One of the intelligent Koopalings, who is a prankster. He often gets on the nerves of most of his siblings. *'Iggy Koopa' - The craziest of the Koopalings. He has been said to be an inventor. He originally looked like Lemmy (except for glasses and teeth), but he later became even taller than Morton Jr., and gained a plant-like hairdo, *Ellen D. Koopa - The calmest of all Koopalings. She is known to be the peacemaker and is calm- until someone calls her a "goody two-shoes". Watch out! She was born in between Iggy and Dolly. *'Wendy O. Koopa' - The only female of the original Koopalings, and a spoiled Koopaing that throws hissy fits when she doesn't get her way. *Theo Koopa - A mischevious (and slightly dangerous) Koopaling who is addicted to machine guns. He is similar to Larry, and hangs out with him. *Bazyli Koopa - A Koopaling who lost his arm and got it replaced by an arm cannon. * Morton Koopa Jr. - A Koopaling with a different skin color, which resembles his grandfather's skin color. He is shown to be talkative and sometimes annoying. *Lady G. Koopa - A sly Koopaling who is incredibly mean and two faced. She is quadruplets with Larry, Kris and Jackson. *Jackson Koopa - Considers himself as the coolest of all Koopalings. He is extremely cocky and ignorant. He resembles Larry, Lady and Kris, due to being quadruplets with them. *'Larry Koopa' - The sneakiest of all Koopalings, and the leader of the Koopalings, despite being the youngest of the canon Koopalings. *Harley B. Koopa - A Koopaling who has his own troops. He is strict and bossy, and resembles Morton. He was the first fanon Koopaling to be created that has not been deleted. *Jacob Koopa - He's a hypotetical Koopaling that is the offspring of Bowser and Peach. He prefers to be alone and likes trains. *Justin Koopa - A dragon-posessed Koopaling who's clever and has a love for magic. He hangs around Iggy, Lemmy, Tim, and Larry, and frequents around Dragonia from time to time. *Dragonia Koopa - A very magical Koopaling, and also the second youngest. Dragonia is not very powerful but she is good at dodging attacks, and has some useful magical abilities. *Persephone Koopa - Technically speaking, Persephone is indeed Bowser's daughter, but she is Peach's biological daughter as well. She has her own Chomplet. Mythical Koopalings *Polentam Koopa - The youngest of the 7 Mythical Koopalings and the one who governs the power of Metal. *Nereium Koopa - The second youngest of the 7 Mythical Koopalings and the one who holds the power of Darkness. *Sirenae Koopa - The third youngest of the 7 Mythicial Koopalings and the one who governs the commands of Water. *Vallatus H. Koopa - The middle child of the 7 Mythical Koopalings and the one who dictates the power of Wind. *Orcus Koopa - The third oldest of the 7 Mythical Koopalings and the one who controls the power of Earth *Spiritus Koopa - The second oldest of the 7 Mythical Koopalings and the one who holds the power of Electricity. *Draco Koopa - The eldest of the 7 Mythical Koopalings and the one who governs the power of Fire. Slave/Adopted With No Specific Reasoning *Risen Koopa - An adopted Koopaling who serves as Bowser's slave, being treated the worst (Although Bowser has been treating him better lately). The iris around the pupil of his eye changes color together with his mood. He hangs out with Roy and admires Kevin. *Chris Koopa - A lost Koopaling who is a twin to Larry and born in a Yoshi Egg and is addicted to violence, destruction, and conquering. He lived with his great grandfather, Christian Koopa, until he was 9, when Bowser re-adopted him. *Tim J. Koopa - A Koopaling that seems to be related to Larry, Iggy and Lemmy, probably due to looking like them. He is obsessed with all kinds of rocks. Other *Matthew von Koopa - A koopaling with a unusual skin color. He is the 2nd oldest koopaling. He is also the eldest of Jessica Koopa's children. He is also the only homosexual koopaling. He killed Abel Koopa. *Nolan Cody Koopa - A very hyper koopaling who lost his memory at the age of 7. He now thinks he is a psychopath. He also drinks lots of soda. *Gyro P. Koopa - A failed attempt to transform a Koopa Troopa into a Koopaling, which caused him become a hybrid of both. *Jinkesse Koopa - This Koopaling was originally one of the first born childs, but she died as a child. However, Bowser's wife had her body modified, so Jinkesse is now a cyborg. Bowser's wife (Clawdia Koopa) died for one day before Jinkesse could be reactivated. *Niko Koopa Jr. - Niko Koopa Sr.'s, Bowser's older brother, favorite child. He is the most short tempered and very annoying. He is slightly shorter than Abel Koopa. *Aiva Flashstorm Koopa - The koopasona of Emerald the Dark Wolf. She's more of an idiot than a nerd. *Alex Ember Koopa - He was an unusual Koopaling with the power of electricity, and he is not a child nor adopted by Bowser, but he is also the most agile and one of the most dangerous Koopalings, and he was one of the few Koopalings whose got respected properly by Bowser Jr. He lived in the basement along with his parents before he became a Koopaling. *Noah Koopa - A Koopaling from an alternate universe where the events of Super Mario Bros. 3 never occurred, along with other things that never happened, severely altering the history in that universe. After somehow being transported to the mainstream Marioverse, Bowser accepted Noah as his own, and so did his new brothers and sisters. Noah is represented in both Nintendoverse and Fantendoverse canon *Austin Khan Koopa - A very short tempered koopaling who is stronger than Roy Koopa. He was the last koopaling born from Jessica Koopa. *Pietro Koopa - A koopaling who Iggy Koopa accidently hatched from an egg. Possibly the most idiotic out of all the koopalings. *Wyvane Koopa - A Koopaling that doesn't seem to relate to Bowser or any of the others except possibly Iggy Koopa. A knight with a strong will and semi insane personality, he seems to be on his own side, fighting for no one but himself. It is said that Bowser once kidnapped this Koopaling, but the king was only met with his own downfall. Joke Koopalings *Mario Koopa - This Koopaling is not like the others; he just doesn't belong with them. Luckily, he doesn't live with them. *Poopbutt Koopa - This Koopaling came during a particularly bad bathroom break. Poopbutt Koopa is the most gentlemanly Koopaling that ever kooped, and holds doors for everyone except Waluigi because Waluigi. Deceased Koopalings * Abel Koopa - Killed by Matthew von Koopa, Abel Koopa was a koopaling who was often bullied by the all of the koopalings. Game Appearances New Super Mario Baseball The seven Koopalings form their own baseball team, along with Boom Boom and Mecha-Koopa. Super Mario Bros. Koopaling Chaos The Koopalings, along with some friends, try to destroy the Mario Bros. in this game because Bowser says if they successfully defeat them and kidnapped Peach, he will buy them all toys. Super Mario Galaxy 3: Return to the Cosmos All 8 of them in New Super Mario Bros. Omega (9 if you include Bowser Jr.) have a very important role in the story. For Worlds 1-9, they have the Grand Stars to gain acess to the next world. Eack Koopaling has a different machine to help defeat Mario once and for all. *Koopaling-World-Machine-How to Defeat *Larry Koopa-World 1-Giant Bowser Blimp-Throw a Koopa Shell at the red windows. There's 4 of them, hit all four and you beated him. *Iggy Koopa-World 2-Crust-a-leg-Use Cloud Flower to reach the foot. Use Rock Mushroom to roll up to the head. And use the Spin Drill to hit it's core. Do it 3 times and you win. *Wendy O. Koopa-World 3-Water Machine-When underwater, toss a Koopa Shell at the arms legs and heart 2 times each (10 hits in total) to beat her. *Roy Koopa-World 4-Twomp Smasher-Jump on the top of the machine and ground pound on the button 3 times to short-circuit it. *Morton Koopa Jr.-World 5-Mecha Bowser-Use the Gravity Flower to toss the Bullet Bill right back on Mecha Bowser. Do it 4 times and you win the battle. *Ludwig von Koopa-World 6-Train of Koopa-Use the Hammer Suit to hit the train when it gets close. Do it 6 times in the battle. *Lemmy Koopa-World 7-Big Boom Bash-Uses the Racoon Leaf to fly up to the top of the machine and ground pound on the glass 4 times. *Lavora Koopa-World 8-Bowser's Clown Car-Throw a Mechakoopa on her head 2 time and she'll add Bullet Bill Launchers. After 4 hits, she'll add a laser effect. 6 times, and she's down for the count. *Bowser Jr.-World 9-Bowser Jr.'s Mario Squasher-Uses the Bob-omb Suit to toss a bomb at Bowser Jr.'s Hammers 5 times each. *In World 10, you'll fight Bowser. Mario 3D World The Koopalings are bosses throughout the game. When originally fought, they are fought like in SMB3 (however, Lemmy and Wendy blast normal things and Tim blast rocks work the same), but in the "second quest", they are fought like in SMW (more in detail below) *Koopaling Name - First Quest Battle - Second Quest Battle *Iggy Koopa - He walks around, blasting magic - He walks back and forth spitting fireballs. You must knock him into the lava by jumping on him. *Morton Koopa - He walks around, blasting magic - He climbs up the walls and tries to land on you. You must jump on his head three times. *Lemmy Koopa - He walks around, blasting magic - He jumps out of pipes, with clones. You must jump on the real Lemmy's head three times. *Dragonia Koopa - She walks around, blasting magic - She rides on a winged block (flying backwards throughout a side-scrolling level) spitting fireballs at you. You must use a Cape to fly up to her and land on her head three times *Ludwig Koopa - He walks around, blasting magic - He runs around, shell slides, breathes fire and jumps at you. You must jump on his head three times. *Ellen Koopa - She walks around, blasting magic - She rides on a winged block (flying backwards throughout a side-scrolling level) spitting fireballs at you. You must use a Cape to fly up to her and land on her head three times. Unlike Dragonia's battle, sometimes the screen will start scrolling the other way. *Tim Koopa - He walks around, throwing rocks - He jumps out of pipes, with clones. You must jump on the real Tim's head three times. Unlike Lemmy's battle, all of the Tims will throw rocks throughout the battle. *Roy Koopa - He walks around, blasting magic - He climbs up the walls and tries to land on you. You must jump on his head three times. Unlike Morton's battle, when Roy lands on the ground, the ground shakes and you get stunned. *Wendy Koopa - She walks around, blasting magic - She walks around, blasting magic, but the room will often fill up with water. Unlike the other battles, Wendy has her own- it's based off of NSMBW. *Lavora Koopa - She walks around, blasting magic - She runs around, shell slides, breathes fire and jumps at you. You must jump on her head three times. Unlike Ludwig's battle, Lavora also occasionally blast you with her wand. *Larry Koopa - He walks around, blasting magic - He walks back and forth spitting fireballs. You must knock him into the lava by jumping on him. Unlike Iggy's battle, Larry can jump on you to knock you back as well. *Bowser Jr. - He throws shells at you and hides when you try to jump on him. You must throw his shells back at him. He repeats this when fighting him with Kamek - He does the same thing, but now breathes fire too. He still repeats this when fought with Kamek. Super Mario World DX The Koopalings return in this game. Unlike other games, they are only fought in their airships, as the Castles have unique bosses. *Larry Koopa- Boss of Plain Plains- Larry flies around with magic and fires explosive magic bolts. To damage him, you must use the nearby Bullet Box to fire Bullet Bills at him. *Morton Koopa Jr.- Boss of Sunny Wasteland- Morton crawls around in a special area above the battlefield. The floor of this area and the celing of the battlefield are large spike on bungee cords attached to the ceiling. Morton will use his staff to summon Goombas, and will occasionaly charge up a smash attack that impales the spuike into the floor. You must jump on his head while the spike is in the floor. *Alex Ember Koopa- Boss of Sweetsnow Land- During the boss battle, Alex fuses his electric powers with the cold climate of his domain. He can fire snowstorm-like pulses that freeze the floor. Jumping on him will damage him, but every time you do so, Alex will electrify the melting ice to try to deal damage. ''DX Super Mario Bros. The Koopalings play an important role in this game. Not only do the majority fight Mario, but this game also introduces a new Koopaling. Kirby: Bowser in Dreamland The Koopalings to get Battle Between with Kirby & Koopalings to Fight. Super Mario Madness The Koopalings are main bosses of the game, among with Bowser Jr. and Bowser (the rest are "Task Bosses", being sub-bosses). It also introduces Alex Ember Koopa, the electrofying Koopaling who is fought in Electro Factory. Super Mario Bros. Ultra The Koopalings are the main bosses of the game. They work for Bowser again, and they are the ruler of the first 7 castle. Nothing much more than that is specified by the creator of this game. Morton is the first boss, Wendy is second, Larry is third, Ludwing is fourth, Roy is fifth, Iggy is sixth and Lemmy is last Koopalings to fougth. Lets-a-go, Mario The Koopalings appear in Lets-a-go, Mario, again, as bosses. However, they only appear in the Nostalgic Area and some DLC Areas. The seven and Kamek are fought in the same castle, each with their own mini-levels leading up to their battles. Each Koopaling has a moveset composed of moves from their previous fights with Mario. Tim, Lavora, Alex, Dragonia, and Ellen are the only fanon Koopalings that can be downloaded thus far. Newer Super Mario Bros U The Koopalings are the main bosses in this game. Roy, Wendy, Iggy, Larry, Morton and Lemmy are the ruler of the six worlds before the final world, while Ludwig is the mini-boss in the Bowser's world. Each of them are fought in their own airships, unlike the previous NSMB titles. This time the Koopalings aren't so easy to take down, as they are stronger than the previous titles. This time, Roy is the first Koopaling, Wendy's the second, Iggy and Larry are two bosses on the same plan, as the player can choose to have to deal with Tomato Jungle and Banana Beach respectively (just like to Sparkling waters and Frosted Glacier in NSMBU), even though Iggy is technically the third one and Larry the fourth one, Morton the fifth one, Lemmy the sixth one and the second-to last, leaving Ludwig as the last Koopaling to be fought. New Super Mario World (3DS) The Koopalings, in this game, rule Dinosaur Land's worlds. They're fought in the castles. Bowser Jr doesn't appear in this game. In this game, Iggy Koopa is the first Koopaling to be fought (like in SMW), Roy (wich retains his desert-themed world from NSMBW) is the second, Wendy (wich retains her water-themed world from SMB3) is the third, Ludwig is the fourth (this is the first time since SMW that he isn't the last Koopaling to be fought), Morton is the fifth, Lemmy is the sixth (like in SMB3, even though he doesn't retain his ice-themed world from the said game - as Ludwig gets it; he gets a canyon/candies-themed world wich resembles MK8 course Sweet Sweet Canyon instead) and Larry is the last (like in SMW, even though he gets his own world this time, as he's the boss of a sky-themed world this time). All the Koopalings will reappear in the last world, aiding Bowser during the final battle. The castles will be personalized according to the Koopaling's style. All of them will have a stone face of the Koopaling just above the castle's door. Super Mario and the 8 Elemental Crystals The original 7 plus Bowser Jr. appear as bosses in this game. #1: Wendy's Bolt-Strike Castle (Grassy Hills) #2: Lemmy's Sand Spout Castle (Desert Dunes) #3: Morton's Vine-Swing Castle (Swampy-Branch Jungle) #4: Ludwig's Flooded Castle (Shoreline Beach) #5: Larry's Slippy-Slope Castle (Glacier Pass) #6: Roy's Pillar-Spike Castle (Sunny Cloudway) #7: Iggy's Artillery Castle (Great Stone Mountains) #8: Bowser Jr.'s Bomb-Blow Castle (Valley of Despair) Paper Mario: Rebooted The Koopalings make their Paper Mario debuts in Paper Mario: rebooted, but they are fighting against each-other, since Bowser has gone missing. Mushroom War The Koopalings are a collection of villains featured as recurring bosses and allies in the online game, ''Mushroom War. In this game, their actual relation to Bowser is specified: The Koopalings are revealed to in fact be King Bowser's children, which he fathered with his since-deceased spouse; however, with their multitude of failures to stop the Mario brothers, Bowser has since officially disowned them all, and now favors his youngest son, Bowser, Jr. However, each has been afforded a small parcel of land, becoming vassals of Bowser's great Dark Kingdom, while Bowser Jr is the rightful heir to the throne. The Koopa Kids are also revealed to be direct clones of Bowser, and as such, the three remaining loyal Koopa Kids can, on occasion, be seen trying to boss the Koopalings around or even insisting on them calling the Kids "dad", "father", or "pops", depending on which Koopa Kid is being insistent. For those who choose to side with Bowser and the Koopa Troop, the Koopalings act as quest givers instead of bosses, often providing small skirmish missions to raid other kingdoms but also attempts to sabotage the other Koopalings' duchies. Koopaling Legends In this game, the Koopalings (with the exception of Mario Kopa, Poopbutt, and Psycho) appear as the main characters, going on an adventure to save Bowser from Mario and Luigi. All of the Koopalings in the game are playable except for Persephone and Jacob, who are instead supporting characters. Mario & Luigi: Heroes Through Time One Koopaling from the original Super Mario Bros. 3 will appear in this game. The order is as follows for the towers of the worlds they reside in. * World 1: Larry * World 2: Morton * World 3: Wendy * World 4: Lemmy * World 5: Ludwig * World 6: Iggy * World 7: Roy In addition, Baby Bowser appears in the tower of World 8. Yoshi's Brand New Island: Baby Bonanza! The Koopalings are sent by Bowser to cause mayhem in the past while he captures Baby Peach. Yoshi (With Baby Mario and Baby Luigi) must fight them in the shown order. * World 1: Larry * World 2: Morton * World 3: Wendy * World Mushroom: Iggy * World 4: Lemmy * World 5: Ludwig * World Flower: Roy The tower in World 8 is occupied by Kamek in this game. New Super Toad Bros. Seven Koopalings, entitled the Super Koopa Seven, are set to appear in this upcoming game. Koopaling Party 20 Koopalings are set to appear as playable characters. They are the following: Default *Larry Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Ludwig von Koopa *Lavora Koopa *Dolly P. Koopa *Jackson Koopa *Risen Koopa Unlockable *Ellen D. Koopa *Gwedoline Koopa *Justin Koopa *Mulgarth Koopa DLC *Lady G. Koopa *Kevin Koopa *Jinkesse Koopa *Iago Koopa *Dragonia Koopa *Patti Koopa *Noah Koopa *Thomas Koopa Trivia *In the official guide for Super Mario Bros. 3, Boom Boom was dubbed the "Forgotten Koopaling". *Kevin, Bowser Jr., Gwendoline and Dolly are the only ones that are Bowser's biological children. *Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, Ludwig, and Bowser Jr. are the only ones with their own personal Koopa Clown Car. This is likely due to them being the only canonical Koopalings. **However, Jackson, Pietro and Iago have their own personal Clown Cars as well, although Jackson stole his from Bowser Jr. and customized it. Gallery Singular Art Koopalings are in Alphabetical Order from A to Z. Do not edit it unless you are adding your Koopalings. Only 3D or well-drawn 2D artwork is allowed. All images should be in a PNG and transparent background format. Group Art ) 2D Group Art.png|2D group art plus deleted ones from The Koopalings Project (By ) AllTheKoopalings2013.png|All the Koopalings. All Koopalings- Super Mario World.png|All of the Koopalings (including Bowser Jr.) in Super Mario World. KoopaFamilyGroup2014Artwork.png|Bowser, Morton Sr., Christian Koopa, and all the Koopalings together AllKoopalingsClownCarEva.png|All current Koopalings (as of the 27th of April 2014) in the Koopa Clown Car by Eva Emerald's Koopalings.png|Emerald the Dark Wolf's koopalings in order from youngest to oldest. Rekkaling Group Photo.png|The Rekkalings CatKoopalings.jpg|The seven original Koopalings in cat form, along with Meowser Jr. Koopalings_by_Topaz.png|The seven koopalings in their clown cars by Topaz CharacterKoopalingsIconCageSSBU.jpg|Koopalings seperated by Topaz KoopalingsSMC.png|The 9 Koopalings that appear in Super Mario Crystalline World all together by Topaz Age Order.png|The Mythical Koopalings All Koopalings 2015.png|All Koopalings (with Artwork) as of August 2015 }} Category:Koopalings Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon Koopalings